


harold my ass

by BSnows



Series: lovebirds [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Clexa Love Week, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Night Terrors, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clarke, Sad Lexa, Sassy Lexa, There's more fluff than angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: Clarke smiles as she tries to get rid of her pants. "You're right, the pork is over.""If only that was true," Lexa makes a noise similar to a silent protest. "You know shit, Harold."Clarke sighs. If only Lexa let her write down all the shit she says while she sleeps, they could publish a best-seller and they would be living in a big ass house by now.Or: Clexa prompt where Lexa has a night terror and Clarke is an angel and calms her down, but she's also a little shit over the things Lexa says while she sleeps





	

**Author's Note:**

> **"Can you do a prompt where lexa has a night terror and clarke has to calm her down"**
> 
> i would like to thank the angel who sent me this prompt on my [tumblr](http://loupagneau.tumblr.com/), so thanks, Charlie <3

Clarke takes off her boots and throws them besides the door before leaning against it.

It was a long day.

She frowns, by this time her girlfriend would probably be watching TV, running on the treadmill or reading a book on the couch, waiting for her girlfriend to come sleep in her apartment and welcome her with a smile and a cup of her favorite tea.

Clarke looks at the watch on her wrist and puts everything in perspective. It's actually 3h19 am.

She's so tired she's already losing the sense of time.

_Shitting shit._

Clarke really, _really_ hates late night shifts.

But she knows how Lexa gets when she doesn't sleep next to her, so she decides to ignore the emptiness in her stomach and she goes to the bedroom straight away. She carefully opens the door and starts undressing, trying her best to not wake up that little amount of meat curled up in blankets and holding pillows in the middle of the bed.

"Look," Lexa seriously mumbles. "The pork is over. There's no need to get violent."

Clarke smiles as she tries to get rid of her pants. "You're right, the pork is over."

"If only that was true," Lexa makes a noise similar to a silent protest. "You know _shit_ , Harold."

Clarke sighs. If only Lexa let her write down all the shit she says while she sleeps, they could publish a best-seller and they would be living in a big ass house by now. She has so many stories to share.

Like that time Lexa was convinced she was a professional whore because she needed to feed her two baby fishes. Poor things were home alone.

Or that time Lexa punched her arm and told her to get her shit together, they needed to be at Gay Church by noon.

Or when Lexa started to rap something she entitled "Dick in the air".

But Clarke's smile slowly fades away as she also remembers why Lexa doesn't want to publish her stories. Because it isn't that fun. It's just a thing that happens while she doesn't have a bad episode again.

Lexa has night terrors. The doctors never really came to a solution, nor did they really found out why that happens to her. The reality is that she never told them the truth; she never talked about her traumas with anyone but Clarke.

And that's ok, anyways. Clarke always knows exactly what to do and she's always there for her.

Clarke kicks her clothes under the bed and puts her knee on the mattress. "Ok, but Harold is tired, he needs space to sleep."  
  
Lexa rolls on the bed and faces Clarke, somehow occupying even more space. "Harold my ass," she mumbles with her eyes still closed.

Clarke stands there next to the bed, staring at her. Lexa's gorgeous and classy most of the times, but when she sleeps, she looks like a little grumpy zombie with her mouth and eyes half-opened.

If that ain't love, _shit._ Clarke doesn't know what that is.  
  
"What about Clarke, huh?" she says as she starts to try to climb her way to spoon Lexa, "she needs space too."  
  
_Oh, no._

Clarke regrets it even before she finishes saying it. Lexa's face expression changes immediately and her chest begins to move faster.  
  
It doesn't take too long until Lexa is sitting on the bed, looking at nothing and silently sobbing, tears streaming down her face. Clarke crawls on the bed and puts her hands on Lexa's face to kiss her already wet cheek. 

"It's ok babe," she says against her skin. "You're ok."  
  
Lexa doesn't say anything. Instead, she pushes Clarke away, still looking completely heartbroken and crying at nothing.  
  
Clarke sighs. She places herself behind Lexa and holds her between her legs so that Lexa can lay the back of her head on her chest.   
  
"You're with me, we'll breathe together, ok?" Clarke says, putting her arms tighter around Lexa's body. "I'm here."  
  
They both take deep breaths in silence.  
  
And takes a while, but Lexa's breathing pace gets steady eventually.  
  
"You're everything to me," Clarke whispers, she pushes away Lexa's curly hair from her shoulder and kisses the crook of her neck. "I won't ever let you go. You know that."  
  
Lexa doesn't say anything.  
  
"I need you with me," Clarke kisses her cheek for a while. "I love you, Alexandria."  
  
"I'm ok," Lexa finally says.  
  
"Really?" Clarke raises an eyebrow to her.  
  
Lexa nods and attempts to give a little smile.  
  
"I mean, of course you are," Clarke holds her tighter when she feels Lexa settling herself in her arms. "You were being all rude with Harold just minutes ago."  
  
"Harold?" Lexa chuckles and it makes Clarke's heart jump a little bit. "Is that what happened now?"  
  
_"You know shit, Harold,"_ Clarke imitates Lexa's way of speaking. _"The pork is over."_  
  
"Oh, my God," Lexa leans the back of her head against Clarke's shoulder and tries her best to hold back her smile. "Shut up, Griffin."  
  
_"Look, there's no need to get violent."_  
  
"You're going to the couch," Lexa closes her eyes and tries to sound serious. "I'm serious."  
  
Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa's cheek. "Do you need anything? A cup of tea? Water? A lullaby?"  
  
Lexa shakes her head.  
  
"Pork?"  
  
Lexa rolls her eyes, but she can't help it. Her heart is still beating fast and she's feeling 100 years old, but Clarke makes everything so much more... better. So much easier. She knows she's loved and Clarke takes care of her like no one. No one could make her feel this good. Her past still haunts her now and then, but with Clarke, it doesn't even seem to be something that horrible anymore.   
  
She loves Clarke with all her heart.  
  
"I don't want anything," Lexa says as she lays on her side on the bed and pulls Clarke to spoon her. "I have everything I need right here," she says as she puts Clarke's arm around her waist.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Lexa's chest still hurts a little bit. But she knows Clarke needs to rest. "Mh-hm."  
  
Clarke can already tell Lexa's falling asleep again.  
  
_"Dick in the air."_  
  
Lexa opens her eyes and Clarke's trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
Clarke's so, so going to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> nobody's perfect i gotta work it
> 
> so i was supposed to focus on finishing my other fics but i am actually having little time and a massive creative block and i promise they'll be finished eventually BUT to compensate for now here's a short prompt and a [little chinless lexa art ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BDViHkvjXIe/?taken-by=mylanaoliv)i made a while ago as my apology i'm so sorry *breathes*


End file.
